


Hey, Stranger

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Star Trek Prompts [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: Hikaru, Ben, and a couple of beers (and emotions) in the wake of Beyond.





	Hey, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I already posted this one, whoops

“Hey, stranger,” Hikaru greets, leaning over Ben’s shoulder to set his beer on the table in front of him. While he’s at it, he presses a quick kiss to Ben’s smooth cheek.

“Mm, sorry.” Ben lifts his left hand and wiggles his fingers, a teasing tilt to his lips even as he kicks out a chair for Hikaru to take. “I’m afraid I’m married.”

“Damn.” Hikaru grins back, his eyes caught on Ben’s throat as he takes a swig of the beer. “He must be pretty hot to’ve caught the eye of a guy like you. Not to mention confident, successful, kind…”

Ben huffs. “And so very humble.”

“Naturally.” Hikaru takes a swig of his own beer, hooking his foot comfortably around Ben’s ankle. “Sorry I’m late; the meeting ran longer than I was expecting. Spock and Len–”

“Enough said,” Ben interrupts with a wince. He still has flashbacks to the fiendish delight on their daughter’s face as she watched two of her uncles- the _Enterprises’s_ bridge crew, during their stay on Yorktown, have all earned the title of family in Demora’s eyes- tear into each other over the best method for eating ice cream.

Hikaru barks a laugh. “Yeah, exactly. Nyota was this close to murdering them both, I think. And then on top of their argument, Jim and Scotty felt the need to run through the construction progress item by item, as if the rest of us care quite as deeply as they do about the exact configuration being used for the replicator mainframe.”

“I, for one, am glad they’re so involved,” Ben tells him softly. “Can’t think of anyone better to trust with your life.”

Hikaru reaches out, his smile just this side of broken as his thumb strokes over Ben’s cheek. “They’re the best,” he agrees. “And _I’m_ the best, which I’m not bringing up to brag; just–”

Ben turns to press a kiss into Hikaru’s palm, nodding. “I know.”

“I will always do everything in my power to come home to you and Demora,” Hikaru promises.

“I _know_.” Ben curls his hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in close to lean their foreheads against each other. “And Demora knows, and your parents know, but it isn’t enough to keep us from worrying.”

Hikaru’s eyes flutter shut. “I–”

“Don’t apologize, and don’t feel guilty,” Ben shushes him. “None of us would ever dream of pulling you away from Starfleet, but we’re never going to stop worrying about you either. That’s not on you, and it’s not on us; it’s just a fact.”

Hikaru smiles, just a bit, and bumps his nose against Ben’s. “I love you.”

Ben grins, ducking in for a kiss–Hikaru, his eyes still closed, makes a noise of surprise before sinking into it. They pull apart too soon, well aware they’re in public, and Ben reluctantly releases Hikaru’s neck.

“Love you, too,” he adds, after a moment of smiling like a lovestruck fool at his husband.

(Just in case the kiss hadn’t made that clear.)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://enterprisetrampstamp.tumblr.com/post/166378821342/benkaru-10)


End file.
